Learning to Love
by Jordan Lee
Summary: Draco bets that he can get Ginny to fall in love with him in two months, but Samantha captures his heart instead. Will she ever forgive him when she finds out about the bet? Written from Draco and Sam POV. Draco/OOC, Ginny/Seamus (eventually). Will be PG
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters found in the Harry Potter series, including Harry Potter himself, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc .  They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.  

"Sam!  I need your help!" yelled Ginny Weasley, dashing through the girl's dorms trying to pull her flaming red hair back in a ponytail while locating her misplaced shoes.  

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Samantha Reilly, calming walking back into the room, with her black hair in a perfect braid and her serene smile known to calm even the worst of Ginny's frets.  Reaching under her bed she pulled one shoe and reaching behind a dresser pulled out another shoe.  "I think these belong to you, as does this," said Sam, her brown eyes twinkling as she handed over the "missing" shoes and a "long lost" book bag.  

Sheepishly grinning, Ginny took the shoes and bag and proceeded to attempt to put her school books into the bag while putting on her shoes.  

Sam just shook her head as she sat down on her made bed and placed her bag next to her.  She gently chided, "Ginny, are you sure you don't want me to pack for you at night?  I really wouldn't mind.  You know how you always forget things.  "

"It's fine.  See.  There, I'm almost done.  You know Sam, you are too sweet for your own good.  Not only are you one of the prettiest and smartest girls in the Sixth Year, your so damn nice that no one can get mad at you, even a klutz like me."  

Shaking her head, the said girl just sighed and continued to watch her best friend get ready for breakfast.  Since her first day at Hogwarts six years ago, Ginny had kept saying the same thing to her, even when she had been short, fat, and an Asian-American to boot.  Having moved to England only a two months before her first year, Sam did have a friend in the world, but still petite red-head, blue-eyed girl had instantly welcomed her into her life.  She didn't know what she would have done without Ginny and she knew that Ginny felt the same way, especially since the opening of the Chamber of Secrets.  Though things had returned to normal, as normal as things could get, Ginny still woke up at night with nightmares about her ordeal and Sam was the only one she was willing to come talk to.  Sometimes Sam wished others would get to know Ginny for herself.  Ginny was such a sweet, smart person, but everyone saw her as the Weasleys' younger sister.  Except for Seamus that is....

"Earth to Sam, earth to Sam!  I'm ready.  Let's go get breakfast", said Ginny, already heading out the door.  

**Please** read and review.  This is my first fic and I want to continue to make it better.  Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters found in the Harry Potter series, including Harry Potter himself, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, etc .  They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.  **

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy riches, slowly scanned the Great Hall from his seat at the Slytherin table.  With his silver-blond hair, slightly long and no longer gelled back, his silver-blue eyes, and his tall Seeker-built body, Draco was the envy of most boys in any house and the object of infatuation of just as many girls.  And Draco, unfortunately knew this.   Now, who should be my next conquest, he thought, his eyes glancing over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table first.  He quickly rejected the girls from those houses, having already dated half the girls from each.  Slytherin might be a thought, he thought, but looking at his own table, he realized that all the girls he would date had boyfriends already and the single ones were too ugly to tempt him.  

Blaise Zabini leaned over and said, "So Draco.  Looking for another girl now that you've gotten tired of both Pansy and Hannah, I see.  That was one hell of a show when those two got into a catfight last week over you.  And the looks on their faces when you broke up with both at the same time…"

With a smirk Draco drawled, "Can't help it if all the ladies can't resist me.  You don't do half bad yourself.  Patil and Padma almost stopped being sisters over you."

Blaise just grinned.  True enough, he was extremely handsome, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes that had fooled many girls into thinking that the person behind the eyes loved them.  He said, "Well, you're not the only Romeo at Hogwarts you know.  Actually, I have a bet for you, just to see if you really are irresistible to every girl here."

Draco, intrigued, motioned for Blaise to go on.  "Since you say you can get anyone, why don't we see if you can get Ginny Weasley, the girl who hates you almost as much as that other Weasel.  To make it even better, you have to do it in, say, two months."  

Just then the said girl walked into the Great Hall, talking animatedly with a black-haired girl Draco vaguely recognized from his Herbology class.  "What makes you think I should take this bet?" 

Blaise replied, "Because you can't resist a challenge.  And if you do, I'll give you that dagger you always wanted.  If you fail, I get the book of Dark Arts your father got for you for Christmas."

Looking again at the Gryffindor table, he thought about the offer.  I don't have anything to lose, he thought.  Father can always get me a new book.  And getting revenge on that Weasel brother of hers would be extremely fulfilling.  The said Weasel, Ron, was sitting with Harry Potter, Wonder Boy, and the Muggle-blood Hermione Granger who had just gotten with Potter.  And, as Ginny turned to talk to her Seamus Finnagen, the target would be a good addition to his repertoire.  

"Deal," Draco said, turning his hand and shaking with Blaise.  "In two months, I'll have Ginny Weasley at my mercy."  

When he looked back at the Gryffindor table, he caught the girl Ginny had walked in with looking at him.  Draco winked at the petite girl, who blushed rather prettily and quickly turned back to her breakfast.  And I might even get something more, he thought, his eyes never leaving the back of the girl's head.

**Please** read and review.  This is my first fic and I want to continue to make it better.  Thanks!


End file.
